


Kick The Can

by valentine1604



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain
Genre: 1800s, Enemies to Friends, Family Feud - Freeform, Frenemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine1604/pseuds/valentine1604
Summary: What does George Jaxon (Huck Finn) do when two Shepherdson boys think he's a Grangerford? Play a game, obviously.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Huckleberry Finn & Buck Grangerford
Kudos: 3





	Kick The Can

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between Ch.17-18 in Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. This is my Secret Santa gift to a friend of mine! They absolutely love Buck Grangerford and I haven't posted anything new here for a while - so I thought, why not write and post a fic! Hope y'all enjoy!

“Keep an eye out George, we’s almost there”

  
I trudged along holding onto the rifle tightly, lookin around to make sure ain’t no body following us. I followed Buck as he crouched behind some rocks, raising his gun as he prepped for his next kill. I watched his concentrated face with anticipation, then suddenly, a BANG rang through the air as smoke engulfed the skies. A big ‘ol smile was plastered on Bucks face as he whooped and jumped with glee.

  
“Did ya see that George! Boy was that a clean shot or what?! Ha! Those Shepherdsons are gonna be wetting their trousers when they hear the name of ‘Buck Grangerford’” he laughed, stretching out his hands and arms for emphasis.

  
I laughed along with him, “You betcha Buck.” I got up and grabbed the ropes, “Now, let’s go get us some dinner, shall we?”

  
Buck nodded and quickly ran to the dead caribou. After tying up the haunches of the carcass, Buck and I grabbed hold of the animal, I the front half and Buck the back. After a bit of wobbling here and there, we were able to mount the carcass on Buck’s horse.

  
“What a day it has been! Look at these beauty’s George! Why, father is gonna be mighty impressed!” He gestured to the ransack of animals we caught today. There were mainly ducks and rabbits, with the caribou being our largest one yet. I got a couple of kills here and there, but it was mainly Buck who did all the work. He is a mighty fine hunter if ya asked me. It’s almost a shame no body wakes him up when there’s a suspected Shepherdson ambush.

  
I laughed, “He sure is Buck, we’ll have plenty to eat tonight and tomorrow night. Could probably make some extra money by selling some of these too ya know.”

  
He smiled and swelled with pride as he jumped and mounted onto his horse. “Thank you, George! Now that ya mentioned it, I’ll have to ask pops about that once we get home. It’s a fine idea if you asked me. Bet it’ll show my _mat-ur-ity_ as they say,” he nodded.

  
I smiled and shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Say, you mind waiting for a sec? I gotta go – uh wash up real quick.” I snatched up a rabbit behind me, “make sure I’m all clean and what-not…So we look presentable to your pa” I smiled widely.

  
He cocked his head and his eyes narrowed slightly before he shrugged, “If you say so, don’t take too long. I’ll be waiting.”

  
I nodded and quickly scampered off to the nearby river. Once I got there I looked around, trying to spot Jim. I wanted to give him the rabbit, so we’d have something to eat when we leave in a couple of days. As I was searching for him, I heard something rustling behind me. Thinking it was Jim, I turned around, but before I could say anything, I heard a loud BANG near me, and I jumped and scrambled to the ground. Laughter pierced the air as I tried to crawl and hide within the weeds and grass.

My plan failed and I felt two strong hands grip my leg and pull me out. I kicked and screamed to no use – I felt as though I was gonna die right then and there.

  
“I gotcha now Grangerford, ain’t no use of fight–” The boy paused, squinting his eyes to get a better look at me. The boy next to him, who looked no more than my age, tilted his head and looked at who I presumed was his older brother, “Now I could be wrong, but I’m pretty sure that ain’t no Grangerford, Dallas.”

  
Dallas released my leg and hmphed, “No, no, Ardy you’s right. He may be dressed like a Grangerford but his face don’t look nothin’ like one.” He sneered and got closer to me, “Who are you? And what’s your relationship with the Grangerfords?”

  
Before I could give an answer, another shot rang through the air. Both Dallas and Ardy jumped down on top of me. I could hear a sling of curses nearby and I look up to see Buck on his horse. His face blazed, “You Shepherdsons better be thankful that my horse tripped, or my shot would’ve sent you both scrambling to them pearly gates.”

  
Jumping off his horse he threw his rifle aside and walked up to us. “And he ain’t no Grangerford but he sure be livin’ with us. His name is George Jaxon, ain’t that right George?”

  
I quickly nodded, scrambling my way out from underneath them and shuffling towards Buck.“Yes’m, that’s me. George Jaxon.”

  
Dallas and Ardy glanced at each other before glaring up at Buck. Dallas scowled, cocked his rifle and pointed it straight at him. “Well, if that’s so, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t put a bullet straight through your head right here, right now.”

  
Buck knitted his eyebrows as his lips curled back, “Don’t tell me you’s don’t remember what happened to Baldy do you? Why my folks will come flying after ya like a moth to a flame.” He then cocked his head to me, “And ya can’t kill him cause he ain’t no Grangerford. Why it’s…it’s against the rules of a feud!” He exclaimed.

  
Buck stretched his hand out, “Why don’t cha be a man, hand me that gun of yours, and allow me to take a shot at ya for – uh… for attacking a body and accusing them as a Grangerford.” He stated with a stern nod.

  
Dallas stared at him, flabbergasted. “Why…why that ain’t no fair! How was I supposed to know he weren’t no Grangerford if he be dressing up all like one?” He snarled, “And don’t think the Shepherdson family won’t be coming after you once they find us dead too.”

  
They fell silent, both staring daggers at each other. I was afraid to move but I knew things were about to get ugly if I don’t leave anytime soon. How in the world was I supposed to leave knowing that there’s a rifle in the hands of an angry Dallas Shepherdson? And as I pondered an idea suddenly hit me.

  
“How ‘bout we play a game?” I said. 

  
They all then stared at me, heads tilted, and eyebrows raised. “What’re you trying to say George?” asked Dallas.

  
I gulped and sat up straighter, trying to appear calm. “Two against two. Whoever wins can get one free shot the next time they come across each other. How ‘bout that?”

  
Ardy and Dallas perked up at the idea and with a glance and a nod they accepted the offer. Buck, on the other hand, looked nervous, “You sure you’s know what you’s doing George?” He whispered.

  
I didn’t, but I couldn’t have him knowing that and so I nodded. “Course I do. What, are ya scared or somethin’? Weren’t it you that said Grangerfords raised no cowards? You won’t be the first now would you?”

  
Buck stiffened and closed his eyes for a moment. After taking in a breath, he looked at me and nodded, “Nah, I ain’t no coward.” He stood up straight and glared at the Shepherdson boys. Crossing his arms, he turned to me, “Alright George, what do ya have in mind?”

  
I looked around, we’s were in a pretty open field with trees, shrub, and weeds scattered about here and there. A smirk crawled up my face; this was perfect. Why, I bet even Tom Swayer would’ve been impressed if he were here. “Meet us back here ‘round noon. We’re gonna play a little game called _Kick the Can_.”

* * *

  
“We’s gonna play five rounds. Best 3 outta 2, whichever team ain’t captured the most wins. Got it?” It was strange, I ain’t ever had to give direct rules to anybody ‘fore. I felt like a general in one of Tom’s storiesthat was ‘bout to lead an army straight to war.

  
They all nodded, I then walked to the middle and positioned the ol’ tin can once filled with vittles. I then looked up at Jack ,“Jack here is gonna be the IT man. He’s gonna close his eyes and count to 20. We’ll run and hide and when he’s done our goal is to kick the can before he tags us.”

  
I pointed to Jack, “Your job Jack, is to try to tag any one of us who tries to kick that can right here. If you tag us we’s go to _jail_ , which is that stump right over there.” I said and he quickly nodded.

  
“Once a team is in _jail_ that’s the end of the round and a point goes to the other surviving team. Our goal is to not get in _jail_ , but if one of yer members are in jail all ya have to do is kick the can to set ‘em free.” Everyone nodded and I smirked, “Just remember, kicking the can means setting _every body_ in _jail_ free.” They all stiffen a bit, carefully nodding to the set of rules.

  
I look back up at Jack, he don’t know why we’s playing a game with the Shepherdson boys but promised to keep it a secret. I also said if he did play with us, I’d sneak him some of my dinner tonight, which he was mighty grateful for. “Ya understand what ya have to do Jack?” 

  
He bobbed his head, “Yes mars Jawge, I’s understand and I’s promise I’ll do ma best.” I smiled and looked at the boys, “What do y’all say? Y’all ready?” Everyone nodded and Dallas took one last puff of his tobacco ‘fore flicking it off to the side. His eyes narrowed and jaw clenched, “Alright, lets play.”

* * *

  
The moment Jack started countin’ we scattered. I saw Ardy hide behind a small boulder and Dallas behind a tree on the opposite end. Buck crouched down and hid within the grass and weeds. I climbed up one of the trees there and kept myself hidden behind the trunk. Once Jack hit 20, he opened his eyes and looked around — keeping his guard up and not straying too far from the can. As he was scoutin’ I saw an open opportunity, and it looks like so did Ardy ‘cause he scurried from his hiding spot first and ran straight to it. Jack saw this and quickly tried to tag him. Dallas then took his chance to try to kick the can as he zigzagged out behind the tree. Buck then ran too.

  
Jack was doing well fending everybody off and even caught Dallas. He cursed and hmphed as he sat on the trunk, yelling at Ardy to not get caught. Buck now tried to run towards Ardy in hopes that Jack will tag Ardy in the process. Ardy was picking up speed and was able to dash around Buck, leading Jack closer and closer to him. I took that opportunity to jump down right in front of Ardy — preventing him from touching the can. Now I ain’t no cat and didn’t land too gracefully. I practically splattered as I fell, and I brought Ardy down with me. I heard Dallas scream and I looked up to see Jack turned around and was running straight at us. Now we’re both scrambling to our feet and I was mighty glad Buck was there to lift me up. It was nothing put pure luck when we saw Jack has finally tagged Ardy – landing us the first victory points. Buck hollered, “WOO WEE looky here George! We won the first round!”

  
I laughed as Buck tackled me into an embrace. “We sure did Buck, we sure did.”

  
I heard a scoff, “You may have won this round, but don’t y’all forget we got 4 more to go” Dallas scowled. Ardy wiped the dirt off his clothes before he glared up at the both of us, “Yeah, don’t think y’all have won just yet.”

  
Buck’s cocky smirk never left him. “We’ll see ‘bout that.”

* * *

The next two rounds were tough. The beginning of the next round didn’t start in our favor as Buck was caught pretty quickly, leaving it up to me to set him free. Fortunately, Ardy’s luck weren’t too great either as he got caught too which gave us an opportunity to still win. Dallas was a challenge; he was fast and cunning – he knew how to zigzag like his life depended on it. Yes sir he put up a fight. I was so focused on his movements that I didn’t even realize Jack was right behind me. He tagged me and everything, giving the winning point to Dallas and Ardy. Dallas jumped and hollered like no tomorrow and Buck and I made sure to put up a real fight next round.

  
By the time the third round came by, I think we all almost forgot about the point system entirely. We each had our own strategy which made this third game a lot longer than the previous two. Boy I ain’t never seen Buck look so excited and happy to be around a Shepherdson before. He and Dallas would make witty remarks here and there, making us all bellow with laughter. Even ol’ Jack chuckled, which made him lose his concentration every now and then. When the third round came to an end the Shepherdsons won once more. This time, though, Buck and I didn’t really care. Beet red and smiling ear to ear, the stakes of the competition didn’t ever cross our minds. We even agreed to take a break and eat before the next round.

“Here, have some lemonade. Y’all need it, especially after that fight ya put up,” Buck handed them a cup to share – which they gratefully took.

  
“Now ain’t that refreshing, huh Dallas.” Ardy sighed with content, passing the drink to him. Dallas took a sip and hummed, a small smile forming on his lips. He set the cup down and picked up his sandwich before splitting it in half and handing it Buck. “You’re gonna need this, help ya gain back some of that energy ya may have lost.”

  
Buck happily took it and devoured it like he hasn’t eaten in days. I couldn’t help but laugh at the sight; Buck sittin’ there, red cheeks bulging out as he chewed, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs from his lips to his chest. He laid down and sighed, “That was _deeelicious_ Dallas, I feel like I can– I can…take on the world!” He howled.

  
All of us laughed before standing, “Well if that’s the case, that means you’s ready to get your ass whooped again.” Dallas said, extending his hand out to Buck.

  
Buck looked up smugly, grasping onto Dallas’ hand. “Ha! You’re on Shepherdson.”

* * *

The fourth round weren’t too different from the last, except this time Buck and I took the lead. Buck was able to get Dallas out early in the game, leaving us against Ardy for the most part. At one point I was tagged and sent to jail, leaving it to Buck to kick the can and set me free. Eventually, he did just that and it reset the game for us all. After a bit of running, Jack soon got both the Shepherdson boys in jail, giving us the point. Buck used this opportunity to tease Dallas, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. “Yea, yea, good game Grangerford. But we’ll see who’s really top dog in this last round.”

  
In the final round, I hid behind a shrub and Buck climbed and hid behind a tree across from me. I didn’t see exactly where the Shepherdson boys hid but I knew Ardy was to the right and Dallas was to the left of me. Once Jack’s countdown ended, we all held our breaths – each tryin’ to calculate when we should move. With Jack’s back to Ardy, he was the first to move, running straight to the can. I took that chance to jump from my hiding spot and intersect his path, catching him off guard. Jack started to run in our direction, and I blessed my lucky stars that I was able to dodge him by sidestepping around Ardy. Jack was just about to tag Ardy when suddenly, Dallas sprinted out of his hiding spot. This sudden ruckus distracted Jack and he quickly ran towards Dallas, placing his arms out to guard the can. Ardy and I then tried to beeline to the empty tub, only to trip and stumble into each other as we attempted to avoid Jack’s swinging arms. At one point, Dallas almost gained victory if it wasn’t for Buck. He jumped down next to Dallas, throwing him off guard right as Jack’s arm swung between the two. Luckily for them, they both got fast reflexes and just barely missed him. They both whooped and hollered– laughing as they pulled each other up. 

  
Buck had a mischievous glint in his eye and swung Dallas towards Jack before running off. Dallas cursed before he slid and tumbled to the ground. This entire time, Ardy and I were having a match off – each of us trying to throw each other off track while trying to kick the can. Ardy saw what happened and rushed towards Dallas, trying to catch Jack’s attention. Jack was now after both Ardy and Buck. We’s were sweating bullets, huffing and puffing as we tried to outrun Jack’s long legs. I can see Buck was getting tired, though his flame of determination never seemed to waver. Now Ardy, on the other hand, had significant amounts of stamina and was getting closer and closer to the can whereas Buck was only inches away from Jack’s fingertips. I panicked and I did the only thing I could think of – I grasped onto Buck’s arm and lurched him toward the can.

  
Out of breath, Buck stumbled and fumbled, tripping and falling hard to the ground. But he didn’t end there, no sir, he kept on moving – his right leg stirring and sliding on the dirt floor. So much dust gathered in the air Ardy started to cough and I could hardly see a thing. But then I heard it –I heard a cling, and everything seemed to stop. I waved away the smothering dirt, coughing as some of it entered my lungs, and look down. There I see Buck wheezing on the ground and blinking hard, and right in front of him was the ol’ can of vittles rolling around lazily. I blinked and I blinked again before wiping my eyes to make sure I weren’t imagining things. Dallas came up next to me, red in the face huffing. He placed both hands on his knees and took a deep breath before peering up at Buck.

  
“Well, I’ll be…you kicked the can Grangerford.” He swallowed, “Looks like y’all won.”

  
It took us a moment to really sink in that we won and once it did, boy did our cheeks hurt. We screamed and hollered. I helped Buck up and we jumped and dance all around. “WE WON!” Buck cried, “WOOHOO take that Shepherdson! Look whose top dog now!” he laughed.

  
Dallas stood up straight with a slight grin on his face. “Looks like you are Grangerford– ya beat us fair and square. You really put up a fight.”

  
Our laughter died down and Buck looked up at Dallas, “Heh…yea…it looks like we did.”

  
The sky was painted with hues of pinks and purple as the sun began to set. Both Buck and Dallas were covered with dirt from head to toe and agreed to quickly wash up near the river. Once we got there, Ardy, Jack, and I splashed water onto our faces – scrubbing off any patches of sweat and dirt. Buck and Dallas, however, had to sink their entire bodies into the river to really get rid of all the dirt that stained their clothes and skin. While we’s were waiting on them we’s got a quick fire ready to warm us all up. Those two boys were shivering like dogs when they got out were thankful for the fire. The two quickly rinsed off their clothes before sitting down real close to the flames. The noise of the crackling embers filled the air along with the chirps of the crickets. It was comforting, cozy even, and I closed my eyes for a moment – thinking how much Tom would’ve really liked it here.

  
“Well…I’ll admit…I had tons of fun playing with you Shepherdsons today.” Buck brought his knees in closer, “Heh…more than I thought I would to be honest.”

  
Dallas and Ardy nodded. “Yes’m I haven’t had this much fun in a while,” Dallas said. Buck’s smile widened, “Ha…well…maybe when we aren’t shooting each other – we can do somethin’ like this again.”

  
Ardy straightened up and grinned, Dallas chuckled, “Yea…maybe. As long as you don’t kill me the next time ya see me.”

  
Buck laughed, “Maybe– we’ll see. I am a mighty fine shooter if I do say so myself.”

  
“Ha! Sure ya are, that’s why ya missed me the first time now ain’t it?” Dallas smirked.

  
Buck stuck his tongue out and we all laughed. Our laughter soon died down and for a moment it was silent. Ardy and Buck were lying back with tired and crooked smiles. Dallas rolled out some tobacco, with that winsome grin never leaving his face after each puff. I followed his lead and puffed out some tobacco of my own as I leaned back and supported my head with my arm, humming happily. After a couple of minutes, I hear Jack clearing his throat. “Mars Jawge, I don’t mean to interrupt but uh– it’s sure gettin’ late and I don’t want to raise any suspicion. We’s also gonna be late fer dinna if we’s don’t leave soon.”

  
I nodded, sitting up straight and flicking my tobacco aside. Buck sighed and got up, the Shepherdsons following his lead. We each packed up our belongings and quickly made a torch before dousing out the fire. Buck glanced at the Shepherdson boys, “Well…this sure was fun. I’m glad to have met ya both,” he stuck out his hand.

  
Ardy nodded and shook his hand, “You too Buck, let's try to plan this again another time.” Dallas then firmly grasped onto his hand, “Yes sir this was fun, you ain’t that bad Buck. Maybe one day, when this feud is over, we can hang out more often.”

  
Buck’s face gleamed, “Yeah maybe one day…but for now, let’s plan to play a game like this in the future soon.” They all nodded, I said my goodbyes to them, and we went our separate ways.

  
As we rode back home, I looked at Buck, “Guess not every Shepherdson is that bad huh?”

  
Buck looked up to the starry sky in thought, before a gentle smile graced his lips. “…No…no I guess not.” He then quirked an eyebrow at me, “That don’t mean I won’t kill one of them Shepherdsons the next time I see one though. We still got a reputation to uphold.”

  
We laughed and as we trotted home, and I couldn’t help but thank the heavens that my dumb little idea led to a brand-new friendship. And as I glanced at Buck’s gleaming face, I can safely say that I think he was grateful too.


End file.
